


Random Snapshots

by Grid_Gypsy



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grid_Gypsy/pseuds/Grid_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repository for all the Forever vignettes, ficlets, etc. that roll off the top shelf. I'll add tags as I add characters, and these are in no particular order. Rated T because there may or may not be subjects appropriate for young eyes. I am a Jenry shipper after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodegas and Bureau Drawers

It was the first weekend off she’d had in over a month and they had stayed up late, watching the city lights and drinking some kind of fancy wine Henry had brought up from the basement. He’d told her what it was, but the name alone was enough to make her head spin. The only thing Jo could still remember was that it had been a 46 and something about bodegas, which she seriously doubted he’d bought it from.

Out of long habit Henry was up with the sun, but Jo had simply snuggled into the warm spot on his side of the bed and nodded back off. Now the scent of roasting meat was wafting through the bedroom and making her stomach rumble. Sliding out of bed, she grabbed one of his undershirts from one dresser drawer and a pair of NYPD sweatpants from another. Shrugging into the clothing, she ran a hand through her hair to give it some semblance of order and went to investigate the enticing smell. She was bent over with her head as close to the inside of the open oven as she dared, door in hand, when she heard his voice.

“Why Detective, have you been rifling through my bureau again?” Henry asked with obvious amusement.

“Why yes Doctor, I thoroughly explored you drawers not that long ago,” Jo deadpanned as she closed the oven door and spun around to lean against the nearby counter with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Henry made a show of letting his gaze wander from the top of her tousled head to her bare feet before looking back up to meet her gaze. “Want to do it again?”

“Hmmm… tempting, but food first,” Jo replied, the corners of her mouth turning up in a saucy grin.

“Well you’re in luck. Not only did Abraham save you some cinnamon rolls and coffee, but even with you looking like that,” Henry paused and inclined his head toward her, his eyes darkening. “I’m a patient man my sweet Jo, and I’ve got all the time in the world.”


	2. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr brought up the idea of what if Jo had been investigating Henry for a long time and already knew his secret before he told her? That thought turned into this. I'm sorry, I really don't remember who the now mysterious Tumblr user was, but if you find this, I hope you like it. The setting is directly after my And, Reawakening story.
> 
> Edit: As mentioned in the comments section by my friend and sometimes beta idelthoughts, (who doesn't see these bits of fluff as a beta because they're so tiny and off the cuff, mistakes are all mine) originally this idea was actually brought up by one of the actors themselves. Still, it was great fun to build upon!

"Henry, there's something I need to show you," Jo said. 

It was early afternoon on Saturday and they had spent the whole night before talking. Henry had finally opened up and told her a lot about his past over takeout and wine. He'd started with his life in England; about his father, and Nora, his first death, and the months he'd spent in Bedlam. They had covered mostly the major points, and had made it through to his meeting Abigail before exhaustion overcame them. 

She had nodded off in his arms on the couch and at some point he carried her into his room, tucking her into the bed. He drew up the blankets while whispering his gratitude for her understanding, then left her to go to Abe's empty bed. What he didn't realize was that she had awakened just enough to hear what he said, and remember.

"And what would that be?" he asked, smiling at her.

She just looked at him for a moment, then smiled back and indicated the direction of the stairs with a tilt of her head. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

He got that quizzical smile; the one he wore when he wasn't quite sure what was going on but was more than willing to play along, and went to get his coat and scarf. She grabbed her own from the back of the couch and met him at the shop door. They were both silent, talked out really, until he realized where they were going.

"Your place?" he asked in confirmation.

"Mm Hmm," she replied. "I've been working on something that you need to see."

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to give me a hint?"

"Nope," she said without glancing at him. 

They pulled up and got out, Henry following her closely up the stairs and through her door. After hanging up their coats, Jo took his hand and lead him up to the second floor to his puzzlement. 

He had never been in this area of her apartment and looked around curiously. The hallway was dim but he could tell that the decor matched that of the downstairs. They passed what he guessed to be the master bedroom by the king sized bed visible through the open door. The sheets and blankets were still rumpled from where she had climbed out of it Friday morning, and the pillows created a nest in the middle. 

Stopping at another door, Jo looked at him and then opened it, motioning for him to go in. As he stepped inside, she flipped on the overhead light. The room was empty except for a large oak desk which held several file boxes as well as some packing paper wrapped rectangles that he took to be picture frames. What drew his eye however, was the largest uninterrupted wall which was covered in various pieces of paper and unframed photos. 

As he got closer, Henry immediately recognized two standard crime scene shots. The first was of his pocket watch along side a ruler, lying on the floor of the subway car. The second was a close up of a deeply dented cab roof with it's occupancy light crushed to nothing more than a few shards of glass, twisted metal and wires.

Stepping over to what he realized was a CSU report, he started reading about how Hans Kohler's body had fallen to the sidewalk. The techs were unsure how the cab had sustained damage. There had been no evidence found on it, despite the fact that the metal had reacted as if something, or someone, had landed on it from several stories above.

While reading the report, something else caught Henry's eye, but he had to look at it twice before it registered. It was a photocopy of the passenger and crew manifests from the Empress of Africa. There among the names was listed a Doctor Henry Morgan. Next to it was a Christies auction sales receipt for one early sixteenth century pocket watch: recovered from the Empress of Africa mast location and sold to to Abigail Blake, paid for in cash. Below those was a recreation of a front page from the Illustrated London Weekly News with the headline "Hero Doctor Saves Child From Towering Inferno".

Further along the wall were two fingerprint cards. One was the card that Henry remembered doing when he joined the OCME to help preclude his prints from any crime scene should the need arise. The other however, was a photocopy of an old, yellowed sheet of paper that also listed his name, rank and serial number from World War 2.

"How in the world did you get this? These are still classified," he said, looking back at Jo.

Shrugging, she replied, "I told them I had a cold case. That we had an elderly John Doe, found dead wearing an ID tag with Captain Morgan's info on it. I asked if they still had fingerprint records for him and they sent me those, despite the fact that their info said Captain Morgan had died in a unexploded ordinance incident.

Turning completely around, Henry asked, "So how long have you known?" He looked more curious than anything.

"I started running internet searches after we took down Molly's stalker," she said, not wanting to mention how they had found him, or Henry. 

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me yourself. What I didn't know was what your first wife did to you, or how badly it effected you. Had I realized, I wouldn't have pushed as hard as I did. Are you angry?"

"How can I be? I've been hiding centuries worth of secrets from you, and I can't exactly fault you for being an excellent detective. I will however say that you being able to obtain all of this is a bit disconcerting at the very least, if not downright frightening. Though luckily, some of it could probably only be acquired by someone of your position, and intelligence. Keeping my own name might not have been the best choice now that I look back at it. I've always thought of it as the one the few pieces of my real self that I could continue to hold on to, however."

Jo cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes as if trying to remember something, then she said, "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."

Henry chuckled. "Shakespeare. High school drama class again I take it?"

Opening her eyes and nodding, Jo grinned at him. "Now, I'm going to go grab a shower and a change of clothes. Feel free to take all that stuff down if you want. It's yours, or there's a shredder under the desk. Dinner once I've cleaned up?"

"Mm, I believe takeout is in order again. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night..." He paused deliberately until Jo raised an eyebrow at him, then gave her a sly grin. "A long night of conversation that is. Not only would I like more detail on how you gathered all of this, but I'm even more curious about the Jo that played all the leads in her high school productions."


End file.
